Disney In The House 2
Disney In The House 2 is a 2024 American live-action/animated safari adventure comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the ninth theatrical Owen Laramore film, the sequel to Disney In The House, and the second film in the Disney In The House reboot series. The film is set one week after the events of the first film, Vanellope von Scwheetz and Judy Hopps teaming up with a female explorer to stop Lots'o Huggin' Bear from getting revenge by finding the long-lost Golden Snowflake in the jungle. Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Owen Laramore reprise their roles from the original film alongside newcomers including Stephanie Beatriz, Justin Theroux, Jim Carrey, Jude Law, and John Goodman. Owen Laramore Entertainment had plans for a sequel to Disney In The House on February 2022, with the original cast members signing in, with new members being announced as time passed during production despite their disappointment in the film's quality. Disney In The House 2 was also the first non-Pixar directorial effort for Pete Docter. Composers Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to compose the music for Disney In The House 2. Disney In The House 2 was released theatrically in the United States on September 26, 2024, and grossed $851 million worldwide. Like its predecessor, Disney In The House 2 received critical acclaim for its cinematography, visual aspects, humor, screenplay, music, and vocal performances (particularly those of Beatriz and Carrey), and has a rare 100% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film is also considered by critics to be one of the few sequel films superior to the original It also the third highest-grossing film of 2024 (behind ''SeaWorld'' and ''The Friendly Lion'') and the highest-grossing live-action/animation hybrid film of 2024, and the third highest-grossing G-rated film of 2024 (behind SeaWorld and The Friendly Lion). The film was followed by four sequels: ''Disney In The House 3'', ''Disney In The House 4'', ''Disney In The House 5'', and ''Disney In The House 6'''' on September 21, 2027, April 24, 2030, June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Plot Once again, Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are in their theater room, telling another new story. In the film, set one week after the events of the first film, Lots'o Huggin' Bear arrives and reveals his plans to get the Golden Snowflake and destroy Disneyville as revenge. As soon as he begins a getaway, a cop named Jim Knight stops him, ending the chase. He assigns Vanellope and Judy to a mission to get the Golden Snowflake with help from his daughter, Molly. When they find Molly swinging on a vine, they persuade her to help them, to which she and her pet scarlet macaw, Zaku, agree. Later, they encounter an anaconda who is in a league with Lotso. He chases them towards a river, where they escape-right before going over a waterfall. Washed ashore, the four are befriended by an okapi who reveals that they are close to the temple holding the Golden Snowflake, and joins them on their journey. When they meet Terrible Tom the Giant, he refuses to let them go through his gate. Vanellope confronts him and sends him to sleep with a song so they can get past. In the ruins, they find the Golden Snowflake. Angry that he his plan has failed, Lotso destroys the temple, almost killing Vanellope, Judy, Molly, Zaku, and Okapi in the process. Molly assumes the crash was her fault, but Vanellope, Judy, Zaku, and Okapi comfort her by saying that despite things being depressive, she has hope in her heart. Hearing this, Jim, Beth Pierce, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence arrive Vanellope successfully traps Anaconda in a ditch, and Lotso is sent to prison. Vanellope, Judy, Bethh, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence bid a heartfelt goodbye to Jim, Zaku, Okapi, and Molly and bring the Golden Snowflake back home. In the theater room, Vanellope, Judy, and their friends re-watch the film, and the film ends. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear * Stephanie Beatriz as Molly Knight * Justin Theroux as Zaku the scarlet macaw * Jim Carrey as Anaconda * Jude Law as Okapi * John Goodman as Jim Knight * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Frank Welker as Iggy * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce * Tommy Lee Jones as Terrible Tom the Giant * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick * Bill Camp as Ralph Production Development After the first film's release and success, Disney confirmed there would be a sequel in development. When the original plot details where Vanellope and Judy finding a Golden Snowflake in the jungle proved promising, Disney set the film for a 2024 release despite Owen Laramore Entertainment's disappoinment in the film's quality. Due to a conflict, Pete Docter replaced Rob Minkoff although the latter was still executive producer. The scarf Vanellope wears is how Vanellope is designed in the film. Casting Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Dakota Fanning, Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Laramore reprised their roles from the first film. Stephanie Beatriz joined the cast as Molly Knight. Paul Rudd was supposed to play Jim Knight, but left the film due to a conflict, and was replaced with John Goodman. Justin Theroux, Jim Carrey, and Jude Law joined the cast in 2023. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to compose the score for the sequel. There are original songs with lyrics by Owen Laramore and music composed by Bruno Coon. "''Rock This Jungle" by DJ Khaled and Christina Aguilera is featured in the credits. Reception Box office The film grossed $350 million in the United States and Canada, and $501 million overseas, for a worldwide total of $851 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 100% approval rating, like its predecessor. The consensus reads, "With musical numbers and a beautiful cinematography, Disney In The House 2 is a rare sequel that lives up to its predecessor". Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, signed the film to a score of 90 out of 100 based on 32 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale (the same grade as the first film) while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 93% and a 91% "definite recommend". Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times gave the film a positive review, saying, "This jungle film reminds me of The Lion King with the song "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". I get it, and you should too." Roger Ebert and Richard Ropert gave it "Two Thumbs Up". Joel Siegel of Good Morning America called the film "funny". Lawrence Toppman of The Charlotte Observer praised the vocal performance of Jim Carrey as Anaconda, saying, "Jim Carrey has the most wit in this film on first time playing a snake character".